Karafe Kid
by Random Guise
Summary: Daniel and Mr. Miyagi take a break from training for a little bit of refreshment. Part of the Coffee Time Films parody series. I don't own these characters, and I hate it when my server goes down.


**A/N: Takes place during the first movie. Click on the book cover for the poster.**

* * *

Karafe Kid

"Daniel-san, come here." The older Japanese man beckoned for the young man to come to the truck where he was standing. Daniel Larusso ran over to the vehicle to stand beside Kesuke Miyagi.

"What is it Mr. Miyagi?" he asked, not sure what was in store for him next. Every time he was called over he expected to be put through some unorthodox training method. Wax the car, sand the floor, paint the fence; it was only lately that he had learned that these seemingly menial tasks were building muscle and teaching him basic defensive blocks.

"Daniel-san, you train good. Grow stronger. Now take break." He handed the keys of the truck to Daniel. "We go get drink."

Minutes later the two were driving down the road with the occasional "turn here" thrown in. At last Daniel was directed to park in front of a business with a sign that read 'Koffee Karafe'. Miyagi climbed out of the truck and walked to the front door. "Come, get drink" he commanded. Daniel took the keys and followed.

"I thought you were going to have tea, or maybe a beer" Daniel said as they walked through the door. Inside, the smell of coffee filled the room.

"I have tea at house. This special occasion" he explained as he led Daniel to a table where the young man sat down. Meanwhile, a middle-aged man in a brown apron approached their table with a grin on his face. He and Miyagi exchanged bows.

"Billy-san, this is my student Daniel."

Billy stuck out his hand and Daniel shook it. "Glad to meet you, Daniel. Mr. Miyagi, I haven't seen you in some time; to what do I owe the pleasure?"

"I wish teach Daniel-san finer point of Karate. Two special please." Daniel wasn't sure, but he thought Mr. Miyagi winked with the last request.

Billy bowed again. "My pleasure" he answered and left to disappear into the kitchen.

Miyagi sat at the table, which had chairs for four and contained a centerpiece bowl of fruit and nuts. "Observe please" he said as he pointed toward the back of the cafe. Servers were coming in and out the door of the kitchen on their way to bringing or relaying customer orders. The back area was crowded and offered very little space between tables; the servers had to weave and twist their way through the maze to deliver food and drink, their trays tilting and turning to match. Some delivered hot coffee in cups, but others carried tall carafes along with glasses of ice. The server would deftly set the tray down on the table, then while holding the glass in one hand pour from the carafe held several feet higher. The glass was set in front of the customer with a flourish and the staff member would move on.

"That's pretty good, I don't think he spilled a drop" Daniel remarked with awe.

"Easy to balance on boat or pier post with nothing in hand. But trick is same: concentrate" Miyagi explained.

Billy returned from the back with a tray and a carafe with a glass. He too exhibited the balance and poise of his employees as he made his way to the front table, gliding and pivoting as needed to make progress. He set down the tray and grabbed the glass, filling it from the carafe while turning to provide an additional challenge. He placed the glass and carafe in front of Daniel, bowed and left. Daniel took a drink of his iced coffee and smacked his lips.

"Remember Daniel-san, karate not just power; control important. See how waiter move with purpose, no hesitate once start." His picked up a walnut from the table. "How you open?" he asked Daniel.

"A hammer I guess. I could drive the truck over it though" he grinned.

"No hammer here. No eat after truck run over." He concentrated and squeezed the shell until a soft 'crack' was heard, then he opened his palm and the shell split in two leaving the nut meat exposed. "Control" he said.

"I still think a hammer would be easier, but I gotta admit that Ali would be impressed. Hey Mr. Miyagi, where's your drink?"

"In back. You go get." He pointed to Billy, who was by the back doors beckoning Daniel to come to the kitchen.

"ME?"

"Yes. Do not spill. Concentrate. Go." Daniel reluctantly got up from his chair and threaded his way to the back before disappearing through the kitchen doors. He reappeared a few minutes later, dressed in a brown apron and holding a tray in both hands. Several times he started to move forward, only to shrink back when an opening closed. He shifted the tray and gave a 'what do I do?' gesture to Miyagi, who stood and showed Daniel a posture of upright confidence before letting his fingers indicate walking.

Daniel set his jaw and dove into the dining area. He bobbed, weaved, and sidestepped as he wove a serpentine path through the tables, just missing the calamity of dumping his tray on a customer in a business suit and crashing into a nun. By the time he got to his table he had a grin of achievement on his face as he sat the tray on the table. "Didn't think I could do it, did you?" he boasted.

"Not done. Now pour" Miyagi stated. The smile vanished from Daniel's face as he looked at the carafe. He took it, then held the glass timidly as though it would break just by looking at it. Sweat broke out on his forehead. "You can do. Concentrate."

Daniel gulped and lifted the carafe higher, then tipped it. The coffee poured out and he barely caught the first bit before adjusting to the flow. He finished without slopping any, and set the glass in front of Miyagi while someone closed the front door with a slam. Distracted, he knocked over the glass and it spilled its contents across the table, some of it into his teacher's lap. He scrambled for napkins while apologizing.

"It Okay, Daniel-san. No argument if glass half full or half empty today." Miyagi laughed at his own joke.

Daniel heard clapping, and turned around to see several of the servers clapping from the back at his performance. Billy was grinning and making his way to the table as Daniel's cheeks reddened in embarrassment.

"Don't worry about it kid," Billy said as he clapped him on the back "why do you think we wear brown aprons anyway? But in honor of your lesson today, I give you the title 'Karafe Kid'. Good luck on your training."

The next day Ali suggested they go for a coffee. Daniel paled and told her he was staying away from coffee while he was training for the tournament.

The End

* * *

 **A/N: Of course based on a title pun; the poster came first, the story afterward. That's just the way it is in the series known as...Coffee Time Films.**


End file.
